My twin and I in the transformer bay verse
by Shadowwolffire
Summary: Best friends that are like sisters get transported into the Transformers bay verse I do not own the Autobots or decpticons Michael Bay dose
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day for me and my best friend Becky, whom I call my twin since we are somewhat alike. I was sitting in my chair on my computer reading report from the last mission we were on while Maddie was talking to some of her friends on IMVU when we both heard the sound of thunder. I glanced at Becky to see her jump and she said "There was nothing in the reports about a thunderstorm today. By any chance did you since it coming?" I shook my head and said "Not really. Normally I do but it's weird this time I didn't. Oh well we can't do anything about it anyways." She nodded in agreement and went back to her computer game. I went to my room to change to be in cooler clothes when the power went out Becky yelled "Rebecca, did you pay the electric bill?" I laughed and yelled "It was probably the storm that knocked the power out." I went with a black and silver bikini top and a black pair of jeans with my black combat boots and solid black visor that looks like a head-band until I pull it over my head and it doesn't help the fact that I am able to see through it for some reason. I heard a knock on our apartment door and used the wall to get to the door thankfully the power came back on before I got to the door and looked out the window to see that the storm had passed over and it was sunny again. I looked out the peephole and saw what looked like the guy that played Agent Simmons from the transformer series. Becky walked up and said "Who is it?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "Don't know, but it looks like the guy that plays Agent Simmons in the transformers movies." She tilted her head to the side and said "Huh?" I pointed to the peephole and said "Seriously take a look for yourself." She came and looked through it and said "Damn you're right." I grabbed my long leather jacket off the coat rack and put it over my shoulders and said "Well lets see what this look alike wants." As soon as I opened the door he walked in with three other guys that were glaring at us like they wanted to kill us. I got in front of Maddie protectively and said "Just because the door opens up doesn't mean you can come in like you own the place." The Agent Simmons look alike looked at me and said "Rackasha Owens and Rikku Keller. I am Agent Simmons, we are here to arrest you for attempted murder." I glanced at Maddie and saw that she looked terrified and confused at the same time, then I noticed that one of the guys was moving closer. I turned my attention to him and growled a low threatening growl. Then Agent Simmons said "Your growl is worse than your bite Rackasha." Then I said "Three things. One, who the hell are ya callen Rackasha and Rikku. Two, what in sam hell are ya smoken. And three what in the mother fucken hell are ya talkin about?" Then he said "You. Nothing. You are being arrested for attempted murder on an Autobot." Becky and I looked at each other then to Agent Simmons and we both said "Crazy man say what now?" The oldest of the other three was shooting glares at me while the tallest of them looked as confused as I felt. The one that moved closer to us moved and grabbed for Becky but I got in front of him and used the heel of my hand to break his nose. I moved Maddie back into a quaner and put myself in front of her ready to defend if need be. The one that moved closer had stumbled back into the oldest and said "Son of a pit-spawning glitch. I think she broke my old factory sensors." Becky put her hand on my shoulder and said "Hey, twin maybe we should go with them and get this thing all sorted out correctly before you get arrested for assault and battery." I glanced over my shoulder at her and saw that she was completely serious and was ready to give me the puppy eyes if need be. I sighed in defeat and nodded, and I said "Fine but I'm getting my ID and I'm bringing my dogs." I looked at Agent Simmons and said "Ya got a problem with that." He raised his hands up in mock surrender and said "Whatever as long as you come peacefully there will not be any problems." Then I said "Good. If ya have sensitive hearin i suggest ya cover yalls ears." I noticed that Becky covered her ears and I let out a loud high pitch whistle for my dogs Mia, Koba and went into my room really quick and grabbed my wallet. When I came out of my room I noticed that Agent Simmons and the other three were rubbing their ears with looks of pain on their faces. Then I said "I did tell ya ta cover yalls ears if ya had sensitive hearin, not my fault i didn't listen ta me." Mai and Koba came racing into the room and up to me. I knelt down to pet them and said "There's my pups. I was worried about you when that storm started." They nuzzled closer to my ears and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at them and noticed that the males in that came in were looking at me like I lost my mind. I quickly lost the smile and said "What ya got a problem with my wolfs?" they looked at me then to my dogs and Maddie said "Um twin I want to go get my ID as well." I nodded and said "Batas protect the cub." Becky started to go for her room when the man that had moved closer to us before tried to grab at her again but this time Mai and Koba blocked him off and growled menacingly at him, and when he backed off and they followed her to her room. The oldest man looked at me and said "Why did you tell them to do that?" I looked at him and said "I didn't tell them to attack or threaten I just told them to protect her. He moved towards her in a threatening manner so they moved in to protect her." Then the tallest said "She called you twin. You don't look alike, most likely don't share the same dna or are the same age." I let out an irritated sigh and said "Were not biologically related. We call each other twin because we are alike in spirit." Becky came out of her room with Mai and Koba walking beside her and Agent Simmons said "Let's get a move on ladies." I gave him a low growl and said "Lead the way BAKA." (Idiot) Maddie gave a low hiss and said "Kare wa imōto to baka to sonotoki ōkina mono o hai." (Yes sister he is and idiot and a big one at that.) Which actually made me laugh out loud and I said "Hai hai, watashitachi subete wa, kare wa shitte iru." (yes yes we all know he is.) Agent Simmons looked at us and said "What language are you speaking?" Becky and I looked at him then to each other and we both said "Japanese." The the tall guy said "Why are you talking to each other in Japanese?" Agent Simmons started out the door and Becky and I started to follow him with Mai and Koba walking beside Becky for protection on her behalf and I said "Because we can. Not many people bother to study other languages let alone the difficult ones so it is a way for us to talk to each other without many people being able to understand us and be noise on our conversations." Then Becky said "Nē futago wa, kono ējentoshimonzu no otoko wa, jissai no migi ōtobotto ni tsuite kinīra o ittaga, sokode wanai?" (Hey twin this agent Simmons guy said somthing about autobots, but they're not real right?) I nodded and said "Un ga, subete no tame ni, wareware wa sore ga watashitachi matawa kinīra ni itazura o hippatte watashitachi no yūjin no izureka ni naari shitte iru. Kare wa watashitachi to yoba reru korera no namae de nan appu shita igai ni mo?" (Yeah but for all we know it could be one of our friends pulling a prank on us or somthing. Besides what was up with those names he called us?) She shrugged and said "Shiranai ga, kuroi kami no otoko ga watashi o mitsumete iru hōhō wa watashi ga fuan ni natte iru. Watashi wa niku no ikutsu ka no shuruida yō ni kare wa watashi o mite iru." (Don't know, but the way that black haired guy is staring at me is making me uneasy. He's looking at me like I'm some kind of meat.) I shot the one whose nose I broke a glare and said "Twin move in front of me so I know ya are safe." She quickly walked to where she was in front of me and the tall one said "Why did you tell her to do that?" Then I said "No offence, but I don't know ya so I don't trust ya. Besides your friend there is lookin at her like he wants ta hurt her." I noticed that we were about to step outside and braced myself for the blinding sunlight. As soon as I stepped outside my senses went into overdrive. I heard, smelled, and saw everything. which was a bombardment to my mind and was causing me a lot of pain. I started to whimper in pain and moved backwards back to the building. Becky looked like she was experienced the same amount of pain I was and tried to move back to the building with me but when a pair of strong hands grabbed me I started to lash out until I heard Becky let out a little mew of pain and surprise. I looked at her and saw that she was in the tall guy's arms trying to get away from whatever was causing us the pain. The arms that were keeping me from retreating back into the building started to push me towards a peterbuilt along with Becky. I somehow managed to say "Mai, Koba come." I didn't noticed when the passenger door to the peterbilt opened or how it opened but once it closed the pain stopped assaulting me. I looked to Becky and saw that her pain had stopped too, until the tallest of the guys opened the door and the pain started again. I somehow managed to growl "Close the door." He quickly climbed up into the cab of the truck and shut the door. Then he said "What is wrong with you two?" I looked at him and said "It felt like someone had set a bomb off in my head as soon as I stepped outside, and just before you ask no I don't mean literally." I looked at Becky and saw that she was in the fetal position in the back on the floor meowing in pain. I went over to her and helped her into the passenger seat and said "Here Becky you take the seat with the safety belt I'll stand." The tall guy had a look of concern on his face and he said "Why are you being so nice to her?" I stood behind Becky as he started his truck and started to drive and I said "Cause she is like a little sister to me. It's in my nature to protect my family, and those i count as family." I closed my eyes and started to calm myself and he said "I can understand that, but why did you hit Ironhide?" I raised my brow and said "Ironhide? Isn't that the name of the autobots weapons specialist in the movies?" He looked at me and said "Excuse me?" Then I said "Well you and your friends either must be die hard fans of the movies since y'all have the same vehicles as the the autobots, or the actual autobots. Which would mean we somehow managed to get transported to your dimension." I opened my eyes and saw that he was watching me instead of the road and I said "Uh dude ya do know you are supposed to watch the road not the passengers right?" He shook his head and said "Huh. Oh right. I was just wondering if you call her Becky then what does she call you when she is not calling you twin." Then I said "Rebecca. My actual name is Rebecca Carneal. Besides her actual name is Rebecca Brantford, Becky is just a nickname I gave her when we were in high school. Who are you?" Then he said "My team call me Optimus Prime, I was called Orion Pax before I became a prime." I could tell that he wasn't lying or acting and let out a low grown. Then Becky said "Wait you're a real autobot? Autobots are real?" He nodded at her and she looked up to me but I wasn't paying much attention I was trying to come up with a reasonable conclusion on how the hell we got here. Then I said "Nope." Which got Becky and Optimus both to look at me and Maddie said "Oh no. Rebecca, now isn't the time for this." Optimus looked at her and said "Time for what exactly?" I started to pace in what little room there was in the cab and started to ramble to myself on how this wasn't logically possible and that i had to be dreaming or somthing. Then Becky said "She is having a mental breakdown." Then he said "How do you fix her." Then Becky said "Ice water. Giving her her favorite knife also works but I doubt that you guys will let her have it since we're being accused of attempted murder on one of your men. So the only thing left to do is to use a bucket of ice water. I personally use the giving her her knife it also works when she is hyper. I forgot why I only give the knife." I barely noticed the confused look on his face until we stopped in what looked like an airplane hanger and he said "You can get out we're here." Becky got out first with Mai and Koba following her and I got out after them. Then the truck started to transform into Optimus Prime. I felt a panic attack about to happen when the other vehicles started to transform and surround us, until I felt someone dump ice water on me. Good news is it stopped the mental breakdown and prevented the panic attack before it even started. The bad news is I ended up pouncing on the person who dumped it on me which happened to be Agent Simmons. I was about to go for the thought when Becky said "Rebecca. No." I came back from my feral senses and got off him and moved back to Becky's side and said "I absolutely hate Ice water." Then Becky said "Oh that's why i just get you your knife when you are having a mental breakdown. Your instinct is to attack the person who does it." I looked at her and said "You might want to back up." She backed up to where she was out of range and I started to shake off the cold water. When I stopped I noticed that the bots were glaring at me and I said "What?" Then Optimus said "Mudflaps are these the humans that attacked you?" A bot came up to me and moved closer and said "It looks like them but they were not so fat yesterday and there life signatures are different." (or at least i think that is what he said because he sounded like a mix of hillbilly and pure country to me) I let out a low growl and said "I don't know whether to hit you for calling me fat or thank you for actually clearing this up quickly." He backed up and said or what I think he said was "She's different than the one that attacked me, and the other one over there looks like she saw what the humans call a ghost." I glanced over to Becky and saw that she was watching Mia and Koba chase a mini con around the room. I sighed and let out a whistle and Mia and Koba came straight up to me and sat down. Then Optimus said "Then I must apologize to these two young women." Becky came up to me and said "Watashitachiha, Hei no tsuin iru eiga no nakadedesu ka?" (Hay twin which movie are we in?) I shrugged and said "Shikashi jimu· kyarī wa Mr. Damā ningen no kiku to, watashitachiha shite iru to shinjite ite yorokonde wakaranai nodesu ka dochira ka no ōtobai no mitsugo ga koko ni wa arimasen'node, wareware wa, dai 2 matawa dai 3 no eiga no naka de, mottomo likly daisandearu koto." (Don't know but with dumb and dumber being here I am willing to believe that we are in either that we are in the second or third movie, most likly the third since the motorcycle triplets are not here.) Optimus knelt down and held out his hand for us climb onto, I looked to my dogs and said "You two can go out and hunt for a bit I'll call ya if something happens." They gave me happy bark and ran out of the the airplane hangar that we were in as Becky climbed up onto Optimus's hand I opted to walk for myself. He walked/led us into a room that had a large desk in it. Optimus picked me up and set us down onto the desk and sat down in the chair next to it. I knelt down because I had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation then Optimus said "Ratchet and Ironhide will be in here soon to appoligise as well. I must say that I am sorry for the misunderstanding, but in our defence the two of you do look like the two attacked Mudflaps." Then I said "Um if you don't mind me asking but do you have any footage of the attack." He nodded and started to show us the video field and I instantly noticed that there were some minor thing that would have slipped the eye if the person wasn't playing close attention like the scars on the person's face that looked like me and the long jagged scar that went across the person's chest, or the fact that the one that looked like Becky had multiple scars going across her back and legs. Then I said "Um I don't mean to be rude but do you guys pay attention to detail?" Optimus tilted his head and said "Yes we do. Why do you ask?" Then I said "Um well. If you play the footage again and pause it when you can see both girls forms perfectly you will notice the main difference between us and them." He played it back and paused it to where he could see both girls and looked more carefully. I could tell when he noticed and I said "Can you see the difference?" He nodded and said "Yes. It's the scars am I correct?" I nodded said "Granted I have some scars on my back but they are from when I was attacked. Before war broke out where we were from. And Becky doesn't have a visible scar on her." I heard someone coming and turned to see Ratchet and Ironhide coming around the corner and into the room. Then Ratchet said "I wish to appoligise for my behavior from before it was uncalled for." Then Ironhide said "Same here. Sorry." I nodded to them and said "Sorry about your nose Ironhide, but in my defence it is natural instinct for me to protect my pack." Ironhide tilted his head to the side and said "Your pack?" I looked at Becky and said "I did it again didn't I?" She nodded and said "Yes you did. Sorry Ironhide but she uses animal terms more than human terms." I growled at her playfully and said "Hey its because I get along with them more than I do with most humans." She rolled her eyes and said "And yet you get along with me quite well." I gave an annoyed huff and said "That's because you are practically part of the pack." Optimus cleared out his thought and said "If you don't mind me asking how is it you know about us?" Then I said "Well. The dimension were from you all are people in a movie series." Ironhide let out a growl and said "What?!" I sighed and said "Don't growl at me I didn't make them. I just watched them." Then Optimus said "Do you have copies of these movies." I nodded and said "Yes but they are at the apartment that you took us from." He let out a loud huff and said "The place the we took you from?" I nodded and Ironhide said "You have to be kidding me. Why didn't you tell us this before?" Then I said "Oh that's simple, you didn't even give us the chance and before you even start to yell at me for not even trying you had us out of our apartment and in the boss bot here." I noticed the little look of confusion from Optimus and Ratchet said "Speaking of your apartment. What happened when you stepped out." Then Becky said "As Rebecca said when Bossbot asked earlier it felt like a bomb went off in our heads?" He had what I assumed to be a look of surprise on his face and I said "Not literally just figuratively. For me personally it felt like my senses went on full blast and everything hit me at once. I can't speak for Maddie but that hurt like hell." She nodded in agreement and I felt a lot of energy go over us both and Ratchet said "It seems to be that you two are telling the truth and that you seem to be evolving into human hybrids." I tilted my head to the side and said "Huh? Again?" He let out a breath of air said "You're changing into human-beast hybrids." It took me a minute to respond to that and I said "Okay, I'll respond to that latter. Do you know what kind of hybrids were changing into?" He nodded and showed us holograms of a skywolf and obsidian nightwing. Then all three boys said "What the pit are those things." I got up and closer to the hologram of the skywolf and said "Its a skywolf and obsidian nightwing. There are legends about them." Then Ratchet said "What are some of the legends of them." Then I said "Well the most common one amongst the cherokee is that they are the guardians of of life and sky. They are quite loyal to the side of good and brave. A force of good if you will. In norse mythology they are guardians and great warriors of justice. Sorry but those are the two myths that I am able to remember at the moment." Then Optimus said "Um back to the movies that you have of us." Then I said "They are at my apartment if that is what you're asking about." He nodded and said "If its alright with you I would very much appreciate being able to view the movies you spoke of." I nodded and said "If that is what you wish." He nodded and Ironhide said "Well are we going or not?" I shrugged and said "Sure why not? It's not like I have a life anyways." I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked to the edge of the desk. Then Becky said "Rebecca, don't even think about it." I gave her a smart ass smile over my shoulder and said "Too late." I jumped off the edge and herd all of them gasp in horror as I went down. I landed on my feet and started to walk off and Becky said "REBECCA JEAN CARNEAL, GET YOU ASS BACK UP HERE SO I CAN KICK IT OFF THE DESK!" I couldn't help the small laugh and said "Uh no thanks I'm good down here. You all coming or not." I laughed until I saw her boot come flying at my head. I yelped and ducked as it went soaring by. I chuckled as I picked it back up and said "Since you thought it at me I'm guessing that you don't want it any more." She hissed at me and said "Just give me my shoe back." I gave her an evil grin and said "Alright, here ya go." I drew my arm back and got ready to though it straight at her head. She caught it before it hit her and said "You are such a pain in the ass at times you know that right." I nodded and started to walk off when I ran into a man who made me stumble back as he fell down. He looked up at me and said "Watch where you're going." I let out a low growl and said "I was watching where I was going you weren't. Stupid normals." He looked at me and I noticed that it was Galloway, and he said "Who are you?" I straightened myself to my full five foot eight hight and said "Rebecca Carneal." He stood up and started ranting at me but I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him because I saw Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps coming up behind him. I glanced behind me back into the room and saw that Becky was headed up to me and she said "Hay twin who is this baka?" Then I said "Theodore Galloway, the supposed secretary of defense but whom can not even defend his own ass." She nodded and was about to say something when Galloway said "How do you know who I am? Ah. I know I'm quite famous for my acts of valor." I raised a brow at him as Maddie started to laugh and I said "What acts of valor? Oh are you referring to when you blabbed about the shard of the allspark fragment that you all had under protection in a secure sector which the decepticon broke into killing many good soldiers and stole the fragment to revive Megatron, or when you were stupid enough to pull the cord to your posture while standing in the middle of a plane thus making you fly out of it into a foreign country." I saw Epps stifle a smile with a look of pure confusion and Galloway started to yell at me for being insubordinate or something or another I switched to not paying attention to him again and he raised his hand to punch me in the face but I blocked him with an arm and said "That would not be very wise little man." He had a shocked look on his face and I noticed that the bots had came out of the office and had a surprised look on their faces. Then Ironhide said "Who taught you how to fight?" I turned to face him and felt someone start to punch me in the back which was my being blocked by my coat which was a triple reinforced adamantium-vibranium compound polymer and said "Most of what I know was taught to me by my mother and the rest was basic training and reflexes." I turned around to see Galloway holding his hand shaking it as if to get rid of the painl. Then I said "Hand hurt?" Galloway nodded and Ratchet said "How did you not feel that?" I turned back to him and said "Because my coat is a triple reinforced adamantium-vibranium compound polymer made to look and move like leather or cloth." His jaw dropped and Optimus said "Why are you wearing that thought?" I turned my attention to him and said "Like I said before Optimus Prime sir there is a war going on in my dimension. Or there was, it may as well be over by now for all I know." Then Ironhide said "Which country are you fighting against this time?" Then I said "Not a country, Ironhide. They don't have a name we can pronounce so we call them Revers." I undid the zipper to my coat to let it open and Becky said "Twin?" I gave her a small smile and said "I'm fine. Just a little hot and sore." She raised a brow and said "Anata no ude wa mada anata ni toraburu o ataemasu ka?" (Your arm still giving you trouble?) I nodded and said "Un. Sono chōdo itami ga releaver ofu whearing. Sore wa kinō ga mo atta yō ni, sono yōna painfull arimasen." (Yeah. Its just the pain releaver whearing off. Its not as painfull as it was yesterday though.) Then Ratchet said "What about your arm giving you trouble?" I instantly tensed up and said "Crap." Then Becky said "When did you learn Japanese?" Then Ratchet said "Don't try to stall little one. What happened to her arm?" I quickly looked at her and said "Its nothing to worry about Ratchet my medic already took care of it and everything." I sensed that someone was about to try to hit me and moved out of the way and watched as Galloway went flying onto the floor. When he didn't get up I walked over and started to poke him in the head and said "You dead or alive." He let out a small grown and I said "I'll take that as he is alive." I started to walk away when he grabbed my ankle and tried to trip me but it only made it to where I was dragging him along with me effortlessly. Then Optimus said "Are you used to having excess weight on you." I shrugged and said "Kinda. He is just acting like Akiera does before I go out onto the battlefield so I'm used to small people grabbing on and refusing to let go." I found myself in the hangar that I was in before and Maddie said "Rebecca you should call your dogs." I nodded in agreement and said "Bots with sensitive hearing should cover your ears." This time Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet covered their ears and the other bots in the building along with some humans followed their example and I let out another loud high pitch whistle. When I was finished the bots and humans removed their hands from their ears. I felt a strange energy signature in the air and said "Hey twin you feel that?" Then she said "If you mean the large amount of energy and electricity in the air then yes." I looked to her and said "Shall we follow it?" She gave me a 'WTF' look and said "Oh yes let's follow a strange energy slash electricity signature that might end up with us getting hurt or even worse killed." I gave her a happy go lucky grin and said "See told you that you had a spirit of adventure." She facepalmed and said "Sarcasm Rebecca, sarcasm." I started to follow the energy anyways and said "For as long as we have known each other, and ya still suck at it." I heard her let out a low hiss and start to fallow me anyways and said "One of these days I will actually be smart enuff to not to follow you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and said "Ah hush you. You are never the one that gets injured or captured when we go exploring." She chuckled and said "True, even I have to agree with you on that." I let out a laugh and Ratchet said "Where are you two going?" I turned around and started to walk backwards and said "I'm following a strange energy slash electricity signature that I'm sensing." He gave me a strange look and said "I don't sense anything. Neither do my scanners." I shrugged and said "Then I don't know what to tell ya since I since it." Then Becky said "For as long as I have known Rebecca, she has always been able to sense things that most people can't and are unable to sense." I sensed someone with a clip-board walking up behind me and I spun around them when they were about to run into me and Becky said "See my point." I watched as Ironhide rolled his eyes and said "Ah she was lucky." Then I said "Hay Iron-ass you would get along well with our best fighter that thinks he's all that." He gave me a glare and said "For some reason I doubt that." I raised a brow and said "He likes cannons." That got his attention and I said "And so does his little sister." I saw Becky trying not to laugh and Ironhide said "Names?" I turned back around and started to walk correctly and Maddie said "Eon and Eona. The only person that is a better fighter than them is walking in front of you right now." Then Optimus said "You?" I gave her a side glance as she shook her head and said "No. It's Rebecca. She is the only one that has ever been able to take down a class ten Rever by herself with only the pin in her hair right now." Then Optimus said "How big are these Reverse of yours?" I rubbed the scar I got taken down that Rever and said "If you three plus five more autobots stand in a straight line with your arms spread out wide and your fingertips just barely touching you will get close to how wide it is as for how tall. Think mount everest tall sometimes taller." I felt Galloway let go of my ankle and said "Huh forgot that he was holding on." Then Galloway said "That's not possible for a small girl your size to be able to do that." I pulled down my visor and pulled up the video of the attack and started to project it with a hologram. The autobots literally froze in place as they watched the video and they saw what happened from a third person point of view and I said "That is before I joined the army in my dimension. They instantly recruited me once my wound was healed to where I could use my arm without getting yelled at by the medics or the one that fixes me up now, after some experiments of course." I let myself shake in fear and said "I personally try to stay on her good side, but as the saying goes easier said than done." Becky busted out laughing and said "Staying on her good side is easier said than done for you since you literally run from her every time it is time for you to have a check up or when you have to go to the med bay." I crossed my arms and started to pout and said "That's because i get screamed at every time I go." We started walking again and I felt that we were getting closer to the energy source and stopped in front of a door. Then Ratchet said "There can't be an energy signal coming in from there. Thats where our fallen comrades are." I just turned my head to him, but didn't say anything and he let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door. I walked in and saw Jazz and the Arcee triplets and a few others that I couldn't remember the names of at the moment and walked in. I tilted my head to the side and sensed the energy was a coming from them. I walked up to Jazz and put a hand on his shoulder and the next thing I know is I felt like i had thousands of volts of electricity flowing through me into Jazz and I see an ark of electricity flowing from Jazz to the other bots that were in the room. Then I was literally flying out of the room and crashed into wall that was directly across from the door. Becky came up to me and I said "That was tingly you have to try it." She held out a hand and said "Yeah looks fun." I took her hand and started to stand up she said " Should I say it or do you already know" I noticed that Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus was staring at me like I lost my mind. I tilted my head at them and heard a groan coming from the room along with feeling sharp things in the sleeve of my jacket and I said "Becky I think our medic is going to kill me." She activated her vizor which was wight and said "Why do you think that?" I shook my right arm and the staples that were in it came falling out of the sleeve and said "Because that electricity kinda shocked the staples in my arm out." She facepalmed as best as she could with her vizor on and said "Yeah she is going to kill you. Just told her by the way." I sighed and heard several other groans coming from the room and looked to see the bots that were dead sitting up. Then I said "Um Ratchet?" He gave me a weird look and said "What? Do you need medical assistance?" I shook my head and said "Um no but they might." and pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the bots in the room starting to sit up and Jazz rubbing his head as if he was trying to make it stop hurting. The next thing I know is I see sparks coming from Ratchet and he crashes to the ground. I looked to the others and said "Um Optimus who do you call when Ratchet crashes?" He looked at Ratchet then into the room and his jaw dropped and Ironhide turned to see what he was staring at and ended up in the same position that Ratchet was in. I sighed and looked at Becky who just shrugged at me and said "Um how do we explain that? To anyone?" I shrugged and said "I don't know. Gave them a jumpstart? How the heck am I ta know this is just as weird for me as it is for 'me." I heard someone walking up and saw that Jazz and the other bots that were in the room came out and Jazz said "First lieutenant Jazz reporting for duty sir." That made Ratchet sit up and he said "OH FRAG NO YOU DON'T GET YOUR AFT TO THE MED-BAY ALL OF YOU. IRONHIDE WAKE UP." Ironhide sat up and said "Ratchet I think the last fight may have messed with my processor a bit." Then one of the Arcee sisters said "Not likly Ironhide your helm is to thick for that to happen." I stopped paying attention and started to shake my right arm a shake to make sure that all the staples were out of the sleeves when I noticed that my wolves weren't with me and I said "Hey twin? You seen Me or Koba?" She shook her head said "There probably just having fun." I gave her a look and headed back to the room that we arrived in waited for the autobots to join us. Mudflaps came up to me and said "You done with Prime already?" I nodded and said "Yeah right now we're waiting for them to come out of shock and my wolves." Then he said "Why are they in shock?" Before I could say anything Jazz came up and said "What's up?" I pointed at him and said "That's why?" Jazz looked down at me and Becky and said "Who are you?" I pointed at Becky and said "That's Becky and I am Rebecca." He stood up and said "Cool vizor by the way. Names Jazz." I looked at maddie and she said "We know you're the first lieutenant for the autobots." He moved back and said "How do you know that?" Then I said "Were from a dimension where Autobots and decepticons are fictional characters of a movie." He tilted his head to the side and said "Huh?" I let out a groan and said "Oh for the love of the ancients I am not explaining this again." I started for the big door and stood outside and saw Mia and Koba with Akiera on Mia's back running from a cop that had the words to 'punish and enslave' written on the door and Akiera yelled "MOMMY HELP!" I saw black because my maternal, primal, berserker, and alpha instincts kicked in and and when all of those kick in I'm practically impossible to stop. When I came back to my senses I saw that the cop car was Barricade and was severely damaged I walked up to Mai and Koba and saw that they were about six feet tall while on all four feet. Akiera climbed off Mia and ran up to me and I took off my coat and put it around her. Barricade started to get back up and I picked up Akiera with my left arm and turned to where my right arm was facing him and I said "Come neare my kid again without my permission and I will dismantle you, is that clear." He nodded before transforming and driving off in the direction that he came from as fast as he could. I felt Akiera trembling as I started to walk back to where the Autobots were, but Mai came up and laid down in front of me and I said "You want me to ride you?" She let out a happy bark as if to say yes and I climbed onto her back and she stood up and took off at a slow run. Koba easily caught up with us and I set Akiera in front of me and used my left hand to keep her safe and let my right arm just hang loosely to the side. I road Mia past a startled Ironhide and I said "You coming or are you just going to stand there?" He jumped and turned to fallow after transforming to his alt mode. When he caught up to us he said "How the pit did you do that?" I turned my head to face him and said "Never threaten a mother's child. Blood or not she will protect the kid with all that she has and more." I knew that the scars on the back of my right shoulder was showing and I said "Hey Mia lets give Ironhide a run for his money." Then Ironhide said "What did you say girl?" I let out a small laugh and said "Keep up if you can old man." He let out an annoyed huff and speed up to where he was passing us and said "What's the matter youngling. Your pet slow or something." I let out a bark of laughter and said "We'll see. Bystry, kak vy mozhete pointed devochku. Davayte pokazem tomu, chto chistokrovnyy volk mozhet sdelat'." (Fast as you can go girl. Let's show him what a purebred wolf can do.) I laid down to where me and Akiera were against Mia's back as she speed up and passed up Ironhide. We were coming up on the fence that was around the base and I said "Pereyti devochka." (Jump girl.) She jumped over the fence like it wasn't even there and we stopped in front of Jazz who was standing there slack jawed and I said "You alright there Jazz?" He looked down at me then to where Barricade drove off to and back and said "Girl you're scary." I lifted Akiera off Mia and slid off Mia's back with Akiera sitting on my arm. Becky came up and said "Uh Rebecca, your arm is bleeding now." I looked at my right arm and saw that the wound that was from shoulder to wrist was open again and said "Oh for the love of the ancestors I can't catch a break today." Then Ratchet said "You want me to fix that up for you?" I shook my head and said "No my medic will have my head if I let anyone other than her fix my arm." He tilted his head to the side and said "Why do you say that?" Then Becky said "She doesn't want to get beat by a cast iron." He gave me a look of surprise and said "What?!" I sighed and said "You thought wrenches right?" He nodded and I said "Well my medic thoughts cast iron frying pans." His jaw dropped and I said "Hey atleast its better than our last medic that one though knives." I heard a rattling and then a crash and looked over to see a bot on the ground and I said "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that one is Prowl?" Ratchet nodded and walked over to help him back up. I heard two engines go off behind me as if trying to scare me but i just looked behind me and saw two lamborghinis one red while the other was yellow and said "Let me guess Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." They transformed and said "Oh come on. Why didn't you jump?" Becky came up and said "Sorry boys but she's nearly impossible to scare now. Ever since she got the scar on her shoulder she has renounced all fear retaining to her." I walked over to my wolves and started to pet them as Jazz came up to me and said "Hey Rebecca, if Becky calls you twin why you two have different color vizors?" I turned to where I was facing him and said "Its just how we are. Becky is the only one to be able to see out of her vizor like I am the only one to be able to see out of my vizor. It also goes with our code names." He tilted and said "Really what's your code names?" I gave a calm grin and said "My codename is Shadowwolffire but I'm called Shadowfire or Shadow." Becky came up behind him and said "And my codename is Lightsabers Fire but I'm called Lightfire or Light." Jazz nearly jumped ten feet into the air and said "How did you get behind me without my sensors detecting you?" Becky and I looked at each other and shrugged. Optimus came up and said "Can we go please?" Koba laid down next to me and I said "I take it you want me to ride you this time?" He let out a bark and I climbed onto his back and said "Akiera you want to be with me or Aunt Becky?" She came up to me and climbed onto Mia's back and said "I want to stay close to you mommy." I nodded as my wolves stood up and I said "My wolves will follow you Optimus." He nodded and transformed I watched as Becky walked up to him and she said "Can I ride with you?" When he opened the door she climbed in and I had to hide a laugh with a cough and Akiera said "Mommie?" Koba waked over to Mai and I patted her head and said " Its nothing Akiera. I'm just trying not to laugh at your aunt Becky." She smiled and Optimus started to drive past us and Becky made very inappropriate gesture at me and I stuck my tongue out at her and started to follow. We made it back to the apartment building and and pulled into the parking lot and I said "Hold on a second." I had Koba go over to a false tree and opened the panel that hid a key pad and typed in my password and let it scan my fingers before removing my vizor and letting it scan my rental and it also pricked my finger and scanned my DNA. When that all was finally over it opened a panel that was on the side of the building and I had Koba go though and I said "This way its safer for you to park in here." Koba moved over to the side and let them pass, as they drove by I noticed that the men from the Autobot base had came with us. I saw Galloway and let out a scoff before having Koba move ahead and catch up with Maddie and Optimus. As I was passing Ratchet he said "Your body has some strange DNA signatures in it. Why is that?" I put my left hand on my right shoulder and said "When I got this scar I was changed before it healed completely." Then he said "How so?" Then I said "Reaver's blood." Koba speed up so the conversation wouldn't have to continue. I spurred Koba to go even faster than everyone else and we passed Becky and I am quite positive that she saw the look on my face as I passed. Then I said "I'll go get the movies and we can watch them in the base so that you can watch them in your true forms, there are four movies and they're all quite long and one tends to wish to stretch their legs if the need arises." Ironhide's hollow form came up to me and said "I'll go with you to make sure your not lieing." I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." I swung myself off Koba and went over to the human sized elevator and hit the first floor button and waited for the elevator to move. Ironhide tried to say something to me but I activated the mp3 part of my vizor and started to listen to oppa gundam style and pulled the visor back over my eyes and and waited for the door to open once again. I noticed that he was starting to get agitated and calmly said "I'm listening to music so I don't have to deal with you doubting whether or not I'm lying. So don't even bother trying to lecture me." The doors opened as he glared and tried to grab my visor but I moved out of the way and to Becky's and I's apartment and typed in the key code to get inside before walking in. I pointed over to the wall in front of my chair and said "Lightly push on the wall and it will open up a panel for the tv and movies. I'll be right back I need to get some things out of my room." I went to my and straight to my closet and grabbed my special boots before grabbing my twin claymores and walking out clipping the claymores onto my back which somehow always made it look like I was wearing a cape and a couple of my knives hiding them in the sheathes along my pants and tank top. I walked out of my room to see Ironhide arguing with the wall, I rolled my eyes and walked over and pushed on the wall lightly and it opened up and quickly grabbed the movies from the t section since I had all the movies organized alphabetically and handed it to him. I kicked off the boots that I was whearing and set them next to the door on the way back out to the elevator. Ironhide quickly caught back up and he said "Shoes and a cape. That's what you had to get from your room. you humans females are the strangest creature ever." I scoffed and said "Says the meck that couldn't open a simple paneling. That is quite strange if you ask me." He gave me a shocked look and said "You can hear me?" I shook my head as walked into the elevator and said "No I learned how read lips a long time ago." I chuckled at the look on his face and hit the button for the underground garage The rest of the trip was peaceful except for the glares that I was receiving from Ironhide. Once back in the garage I walked over to the others that I am assuming Becky had crouled into the white box on the ground. I looked at the camera and said "Alright L activate the lift were all coming down. Access code Alpha. Codename Shadowwolffire." I looked at Becky and she looked to the camera and said "Second access code: Pride Leader. Codename Lightsaberfire." I noticed that Galloway looking at me like I lost my mind until the rim wight box started to rise up and make a railing before the entire lift started to descend. I moved to where I was next to the railing and jumped up onto it to sit so I could put on the boots that I was carrying. Jazz came up to me and said "Is it safe for you to do that?" I shrugged and said "I have done more dangerous and stupid thing other than this so don't worry about me Jazz I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself alive in any situation." Becky came up beside me and said "True she can." I started to rub the scar on my shoulder and noticed that Galloway was walking over to us and tapped Becky on the shoulder and jerked my head in his direction. Then Maddie said "What do you want Galloway?" He looked at her and turned his head to glare at me and said "Where are we? I demand to know where we are, I am your superior and you will answer me." I started to chuckle as Becky tried to contain her laughter and I said "You? My superior? Don't make me laugh little man. You don't even have what it takes to be a secretary in the army that I joined." I turned my head just enough to see over my shoulder and saw that we had just entered the base and I said "Autobot I personally welcome you to M.L.L." Then Ratchet said "What does that stand for?" Becky somehow managed to control herself from laughing out loud and said "Mythic Legend Legion. It was either name it that or name it 'werewolves ,dragons ,and other mythical creatures that we can hardly keep up with partnering up with humans to fight reavers?" They looked at me and I shrugged and said "I picked the shorter one along with the rest of the team. Its less of a mouthful but you still get tongue tied if you try to say it fast." they laughed and Optimus said "I can understand that, but why are the humans floating around there?" I looked at the rest of my team and saw that they were floating around in the open space that was the main room. I saw my communications officer and let out a whistle to get his attention and tapped the side of my vizor to signal him to contact comm. link. Then he said "Hey boss what can I do for you?" Then I said "You can start by saying telling me what the sam hell is going on in here." I noticed that he flinched and said "Um one of Jackie's inventions kind of made it to where we have zero gravity and now of any of us try to get to the machine it kicks the zero gravity into high gear and we get sent onto the sealing." I sighed and said "Why haven't you tried to use the rocket boots on the flyer's?" He let out a small chuckle and said "That would be because you are the best flyer and the others are unable to get close to the machine. They don't have that horsepower for it." I let out a small growl and Becky said "Go fix this I'll keep the ones here safe." I nodded and jumped off the railing I was standing on and let myself drop for a bit before activating my boots and flying myself over to where Jackie was trying to hang onto a table or keep from flying off and said "Alright Jack where is it so I can stop it." She pointed over to a machine that looks like a miniature microwave. I activated my rocket boots and tried to fly over to it but once I was 50 feet from it it started to push me back so I upped the strength in my boots making it to where I was closer than 50 feet about 40 feet he ended up the zero gravity once again I finally decided to who put full power and making my rock making it to where I got to it and turned it off. I went to fly away when it started to beep. My main thought was " _Oh shit its about to explode._ " I flew around the room at full speed getting everyone away from the strange device and just as I got the last person out of the way it exploded. Taking the pillar that operated the elevator that Becky, Akiera and the Autobots were on. I didn't even think twice as I flew up to the platform that they were standing on and putting more power into the rocket boots to keep the platform stable and said "All flyers to the main wing now the lift is damaged and there are civilians on it that need a safe lift down. NOW." I was keeping the fall slow so that the flyers would have enuff time to get to the people on the it only took the flyers a minute to get to us and started to grab the soldiers off the lift and started to take them down to the ground. I managed to hear Becky as she said "Can you bots survive a jump from this high?" Then Ratchet said "Yes this is a safe jump for us why?" Then Maddie said "Cause I'm sure all this weight is strenuous on Rebecca right now seeing how she is the only one keeping this thing from crashing into the ground. Im sure she would appreciate it if you all would get off of this thing before she uses up all her energy before everyone is off this thing." I felt a shift in the balance of the platform and saw Ironhide's face come into view beside me and I said "Get your fat ass off this thing." He huffed and jumped off shortly followed by the others. Once they were off Becky said "All clear sis. Be ready to catch." I laughed and said "Just be ready to surf is low on energy to keep myself afloat for long." I put just enough of my energy into flying to raise the lift a few dozen feet to get the safety measures to kick in and the beams to come from the rafters to keep it up. Then I saw Becky jump off the platform and I just let myself drop to where I was level with her and I said "You do know one of these days we're going to get ourselves killed, right." She laughed and said "so says the girl that faces class ten revers by herself." I chuckled and said "You have a point." I angled myself to where she could climb onto my back and rolled my shoulders slightly which made my claymores spread to where their were level with my shoulders. Becky grabbed onto one of the hilts and pulled herself onto my back as I glided down to the ground. Once we were close enough to the ground Becky jumped off and rolled to a stop as I put my feet on the ground and jogged to a stop in front of the autobots. I looked up and saw that Ratchet and Ironhide had looks of pure surprise on their faces and I said "What?" I rolled my shoulders again making my swords go back to being along my spine as Becky came up to me and she said "Hay twin what's up with them?" I looked at her and shrugged and said "How the hell am i supposed to know. I barely understand the human race and you expect me to understand another?" She chuckled and said "You have a point there. Hey Will what's up with them?" I turned my attention to the soldiers and saw that they had surprised looks on their faces as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky and I looked at each other and shrugged. Then I heard "Hey Shadow. I saw the lift break what happened?" I turned around and saw Eona coming up with Eon following shortly behind her laughing. Becky turned around and said "Oh. Hi Eon, Eona. What's up?" I rolled my eyes and said "Well another one of Jackie's inventions broke the lift. Again." Eon facepalmed and said "What was it this time?" I pointed over to the blown up machine and said "An anti gravity thing blew up and took down the main lift device and nearly got the humans behind me killed. If it wasn't for the flyers they would have most likly would have been severely injured." Eona chuckled and said "We have a safe place for her to test out her inventions. Why does she test them out in here?" I shrugged and said "Like I would know." Then Jackie said "I heard that." I looked over my shoulder and said "Don't you have a lift to fix. Again." She let out an exaggerated sigh and said "Okay, okay so a few of my experiments blew up this year. Let met me live it down already." I pinched the bridge of my nose and said "J that was the fiftieth explosion in the past three days." then she said "Huh. That many. Really." I sighed and said "Jackie." I heard a small chuckle as she said "Oh right. I'll get right on fixing the device." I heard her run it off to start working. I groaned and said "I am too old for this." I heard someone lean down and they said "You do not seem that old youngling." I looked up and saw that Ratchet was leaning down next to me and I said "Ratchet. I am much older than I look." He chuckled and said "I highly doubt that." I looked at him straight in the face and said "I'm two hundred and and twenty two." He looked at me and said "How are you even that old. Humans only live up to at least a hundred." I let out a low growl and said "I'm not fully human." I received a disbelieving look. I held out my injured arm and stuck my good hand in and started to pull the skin and muscle back so he could see the bone and said "When the Reavers attacked my family i got the injury that is now the scar on my back and shoulder and their blood infected me and mutated me into what you see now. A human reaper hybrid. In other words a monster. Light is somewhat the same as me except her Reaver blood came from me after they were experimenting on me after they were experimenting on me me like her even though their long dead. She feels guilty that they did that to me and still holds herself accountable for the death of her family even though she tried to protect them." I didn't hear the rest of her explanation because I lengthened my stride to where I was running at my full speed straight to my office, I heard someone try to call after me but I didn't pay attention I just wanted to get to my office fast . So I let out a loud howl to call Koaga. Not even two seconds later Koaga came up running next to me and I climb onto his back and I said "To my office fast and only let Ronita in so she can fix up my arm again." Koaga being a fifteen foot tall purebred wolf was able to get me to my office in literally ten seconds. I climbed off Koagas back and walked into my office and held the door open for him and waited until Ayamie came in shortly after and went to lay down next to Koaga since they were mates. I went over to my desk and turned on the intercom and said "Attention occupants of M.L.L. I am telling you now that we are in a different dimension and whether you choose to believe it or not we are in the transformer bay verse. No i do not know how we got here and of we are going to go back to our own dimension." I turned off the inercom and commed L and said "L. can you give me a planet wide search on any Reaver life forms so we can know whether or not its safe to go outside?" Then L. said "Already on in Shadow. Its 25% done. Started it when you stepped into your office." I gave a sigh of relief and said "Thanks L. Can you inform the base once you have the results." Then L. said "Sure thing boss." I gave a sigh of relief and looked over to Koaga and Ayamie said "Well that's two things taken care of now only a countless number left to go." Koaga let out a huff at me as someone knocked on the door and they said "Shadow. Its Ronita. I'm coming in." She opened the door and by the look on her face I thought she was expecting me to bolt for it but I said "Hey doc. Will I be able to read reports while you patch me up?" She nodded and said "Alright Shadow, what gives normally I have to chase you down and pin you to a table so I can fix you up." I shrugged and said "Just not on the mood to run." She walked up to me and started to sew me up instead of stapling me this time. I continued to read the reports as she finished and once she was done she said "Alright shadow I'm done what's the matter." I shook my head and said "Nothing. Someone just asked about my past is all nothing to worry about doc." She sighed and said "Who did it?" I looked at her and said "It's not important doc. Don't worry about it." She gave me a glare and said "Shadow tell me who asked?" I saw her pull out the skillet and said "I plead the fifth." I dogged out of the chair as she swung at me and ran out of the office with her in pursuit of me. I ducked as I ran around a quaner just in time because a cast iron flew were my head used to be. I started to run faster as more pans came flying at me as the doc chased me through the halls. Then I yelled "Crazy ass medic from hell leave me the fuck alone." A pan flew right past my head and she said "Tell me who it was, and watch your mouth there are children here." I continued to run as I said "I'm sure they have heard much worse. And NEVER." She started to though more and said "Shadowwolffire! As your chief medical officer I demand you tell me who upset you." I managed to get into the main area again before she did and headed straight for the darkest area where Big Brother and his friends stay. Then I yelled "Outta the way crazy medic on a rampage!" Every one hit the wall or ducked under a table they were close by. I ran past the room that we called the theater and saw that the autobots were sticking there heads out to see what was going on. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that there was a skillet coming straight at me and jumped up to dodge it but I landed it instead of the ground and flew an extra ten feet before it hit the ground and I said "Well that didn't go as I planned but I'll take it." I continued to run for the dark area when Ronita said "STOP SHADOW. NOW!" I didn't stop running as I yelled "NO WAY IN HELL YOUR THOUGHTING THINGS AT ME." Then she said "I'LL STOP THROWING THINGS AT YOU IF YOU TELL ME." I was close enough to slide into the dark area and said "I doubt that very highly doc." I made it into the dark area and let out a sigh of relief because I know that the crazy medi wouldn't come into this area. But I still hid behind a tree cuse that crazy medic was still thoughing skillets, and I don't know if you have been hit by one but I know from personal experience that it hurts like hell.


End file.
